I'm a bitch
by Nami Haki
Summary: Estaba claro que todos los hombres deseaban a Nami, pero a ella no le interesaban. O eso pensaba ella hasta que se encontró en los brazos de Zoro, huyendo y casi desnuda. ¿Podrá Zoro controlar sus instintos? ZoNa


_**I'm a bitch**_

Una joven de aproximadamente veinte años caminaba por el centro de la ciudad donde estaba pasando unos días. Sus zapatos naranjas de tacón resonaban en la mente de todos los presentes, que rápidamente se giraban para encontrase con la dueña de aquel ruido y se quedaban admirando su notable belleza. Llevaba unos tejanos ajustados a sus largas y estéticas piernas, mientras que en la parte de arriba tan solo llevaba un bikini a rallas azules y blancas, de varias tallas más pequeñas a la suya que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

El viento jugaba con su largo y anaranjado pelo, siguiendo la dirección que el aire le indicaba. Con su mano derecha, en la cual llevaba un log pouse que debía indicar que se dedicaba a la navegación, se apartaba algunos mechones rebeldes de su perfecto rostro.

Avanzaba lentamente, con pasos elegantes y provocativos, exhibiéndose ante todos los hombres que empezaban a babear por ella. Era obvio que conocía su belleza y por como actuaba, le encantaba presumir de ella.

Detrás de ella un hombre que debía tener su misma edad, con un buen cuerpo y gran atractivo, cargaba con unas quince bolsas hasta arriba de ropa, todas de los sitios más caros de la ciudad. Se notaba a la legua que haría todo lo que fuera por aquella mujer, aunque se fijara en todas las chicas guapas que pasaban por su lado.

-Sanji-kun… -Habló la pelinaranja con voz dulce pero a la vez potente y segura. –No te detengas, todavía nos quedan algunos sitios a los que me gustaría ir.

-¡Como mandes Nami-swaaaaan!

Nuevamente siguió caminando entrando en las últimas tiendas de ropa que encontraba en su camino. Entraba, escogía las mejores prendas bajándoles un 90% su precio y salía por la puerta feliz por haber conseguido su objetivo. Cuando parecía contenta con los resultados obtenidos, simplemente daba un chasquido para que el rubio cargara con las nuevas bolsas, mientras ella pagaba la compra con unos billetes que sacaba del sujetador.

Al salir de la tienda volvió a acaparar todas las miradas. Estaba segura de que la habían extrañado. Con una media sonrisa en sus atractivos y carnosos labios, decidió emprender el camino para volver al barco, después de todo ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde. Escuchaba como detrás de ella algunos hombres decían cualquier grosería mientras que las mujeres cuchicheaban entre ellas. Obviamente por envidia, cualquiera querría tener su cuerpo.

-¡Eh, guapa! –Esta vez un joven moreno bastante guapo con una botella de whisky en la mano se le acercó- ¿Te apetece venir a tomar una copa conmigo y pasar un buen rato?

-¿Me lo dices a mí? –Nami se giró a ambos lados para comprobar que efectivamente se lo decía a ella, cosa que ya sabía. ¿A quién más si no se lo iba a decir?

-Pues claro que te lo digo a ti, hermosa.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ir contigo? –Nami rió mientras continuaba caminando sin ni si quiera dedicarle una mirada- ¡Búscate a una cualquiera por ahí, que a mí me están esperando cielo!

Un buen ruido de gente riendo le llegó a los oídos a la navegante, cosa que le hizo sentirse aún más deseada. Lo sentía por él porque era bastante atractivo, pero odiaba a los hombres atrevidos y groseros.

-Nami-swan... –Esta vez fue el turno de Sanji- Siento molestarte, pero es que no puedo con más bolsas… ¿Te importaría coger una?

Nami se detuvo en seco con las palabras del cocinero. - ¿Qué yo coja alguna bolsa, Sanji-kun? –Le miró de tal forma que el rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa que estremecerse, y mira que los ojos de la pelinaranja eran preciosos. - ¿Quieres que me estropee la manicura?

-¡No, no, para nada!

-¡Ahora no busques excusas! –Se puso más seria- Si lo que querías era ayuda se la hubiera pedido al chico de antes, que seguro que por una cena hubiese aceptado encantado.

Cuando parecía que Sanji se estaba poniendo blanco al no saber qué contestarle a su pelirroja favorita, Luffy apareció corriendo junto a Zoro hacia donde estaban ellos. Parecía que llevaban bastante rato corriendo, por lo que cuando Nami les llamó, ambos se detuvieron frente a ella sudando.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis corriendo? –Preguntó Sanji

-¿Y eso que importa? –Intervino Nami- Llegan justo a tiempo para ayudarte con las bolsas.

–Estábamos escapando de la marina. Los tenemos encima de nuestros talones, shishishishi. –Comentó divertido el pelinegro - ¿Veis? Por ahí llegan.

Luffy señaló sonriendo hacia la esquina, donde varias decenas de soldados se dirigían hacia ellos a gran rapidez. Sanji le dio la mitad de las bolsas a Luffy y tiró de él empezando a correr hacia el barco.

-¡Nami-swan, tu ocúpate del marimo que se pierde!

-¡Como se os caiga una sola bolsa os abandono en la siguiente isla y a ti Luffy, te dejo sin carne un mes entero!

La navegante les gritó sabiendo que lo iban a escuchar y hacer caso. Después, viendo que apenas tenían tiempo para escapar, Nami saltó encima de Zoro agarrándose con ambas piernas a su cintura y brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Zoro sígueles y no les pierdas de vista, corre!

-¡¿Y se puede saber porque tengo que llevarte encima?! –Dijo el espadachín empezando a correr detrás de ellos

-¡Pues es obvio imbécil, con tacones no pienso correr!

-¡¿Y no podías ponerte en la espalda?! –Gritó esta vez mientras le agarraba el trasero a Nami para poder correr sin que ella se cayera- Tenías que ponerte delante maldita mujer.

-¡Si hombre, para que me dieran a mí las balas! –Dijo Nami escuchando el sonido de los gatillos siendo apretados- Además, parece que no te disgusta tanto. –Sonrió al notar las manos de Zoro en su trasero

Zoro únicamente gruñó un poco sonrojado como respuesta. Aunque el peliverde era fuerte y tenía una gran resistencia, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que correr por dos personas y mucho menos teniendo el cuerpo de Nami pegado al suyo. Los marines les seguían muy de cerca, demasiado y una de las balas acababa de pasar rozando la cabeza de Nami.

-¡Ah! –Gritó ella al darse cuenta del roce- ¡Joder Zoro más rápido!

-¿Estás bien, te han dado? –El peliverde aceleró todo lo que pudo mientras le apartaba unos mechones de la cara a Nami comprobando si tenía sangre

-No, no me ha dado pero casi me vuela la cabeza. ¡Corre!

Por mucho que el espadachín corriera, los marines eran más ligeros y por tanto corrían más rápido. Cuando faltaban apenas quince minutos para llegar al barco Nami pudo ver a través del fuerte hombro del peliverde como les tenían a apenas unos metros, si no hacían algo las balas les darían. Desesperada miró a su alrededor, todas las personas de la calle de antes seguían teniendo la vista clavada en el espectáculo.

-Espera un momento… -Nami se agachó y apretó más contra Zoro para esquivar otra bala- Espectáculo… ¡Eso es!

-¿De qué mierda hablas Nami? –Preguntó Zoro- Como no baje y luche nos matan, déjamelos a mí y me los cargo.

-¿Pero tú eres tonto? ¿No ves que son demasiados? Además seguro que han pedido refuerzos al cuartel. Déjamelo a mí, he tenido una idea.

A Zoro no le hacían ninguna gracia las palabras de Nami. Sus ideas solían ser buenas, pero llevadas casi siempre al extremo. Nami dejó de agarrarse al cuello y se intentó poner de pie todavía agarrada con las piernas a la cintura del espadachín. Cuando lo consiguió sonrió divertida mirando a los soldados.

-¡Oh, no puedo creer que se me haya caído, qué vergüenza! –Dijo fingiendo obviamente la navegante

El peliverde no tenía ni idea de lo que decía Nami, pero dejó de escuchar los pasos detrás de ellos cuando acabó la frase. Mientras seguía corriendo se giró, viendo como todos los marines corrían hacia atrás persiguiendo a… ¿Un bikini? Zoro abrió un poco más su ojo para darse cuenta de que no era un bikini. Era la parte superior del bikini de Nami.

-Te dije que funcionaría.

-¿Q-Que has hecho?

El espadachín podía notar como su rostro empezaba a transformarse en algo más parecido a un tomate cuando notó como la chica volvía a su posición inicial y pegaba su pecho, ahora desnudo en su torso. No podía creer que realmente hubiese hecho aquella locura.

-¿Que qué he hecho? Muy sencillo. –Nami sonrió acariciando la espalda de Zoro- Todos los hombres me desean, así que qué mejor manera para deshacerse de ellos que dándoles un pequeño regalito para que no me olviden.

–P-Pero si eso era… Entonces tú... –Zoro miró hacia abajo encontrándose con una feliz Nami completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba- ¡Por Dios tapate!

-No me dirás ahora que no te gusta… Porque bien que has mirado. –Nami se mordió el labio inferior juguetona mientras miraba al espadachín

-No he dicho eso, pero cualquiera podría verte. –Zoro miro a los lados dándose cuenta de que todos las personas de antes seguían observando- De hecho te están mirando ya.

–Entonces encárgate de taparme.

Nami metió sus manos por dentro de la ropa abierta de Zoro, moviendo un poco su pecho para rozarlo con el del espadachín, el cual empezaba a no poder contenerse. Era su nakama, cierto, pero él también era un hombre y tenía sus instintos. La navegante decidió seguir con el juego y deslizar sus manos por dentro del pantalón, donde un bulto estaba empezando a crecer gracias a las caricias de la chica.

-Mmh. Mira quién está contento también.

–Cállate. –Dijo el espadachín entre dientes mientras agarraba mucho más fuerte las nalgas de la pelinaranja, la cual se acercó a su oreja mordiéndola suavemente

-Gira a la izquierda. –Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero Zoro que seguía mirando hacia el frente, sabía que tenían que continuar recto.

–Pero ellos han seguido recto, mujer. –Contestó Zoro- Si giramos acabaremos en el bosque.

-¿Y qué mejor sitio para que me lo hagas contra un árbol? –Le susurro fogosamente en su oreja siguiendo con el juego

Zoro miró hacia detrás, seguro de que ya nadie les seguía y hacia delante, para comprobar que sus nakamas no veían nada. Sin dudarlo, giró hacia la izquierda adentrándose en el bosque. No sabían que excusa iban a ponerle, pero estaban seguros de que no les costaría averiguar alguna.

En el barco, Sanji y Luffy habían llegado hacia unos minutos. Ambos con todas y cada una de las piezas de ropa de su navegante. Sanji estaba impaciente por verla con aquellos conjuntos y se dispuso a cocinar algunos postres para su pelirroja.

-¿Cuándo volverán Nami y Zoro, Sanji?

-En cualquier momento. Ese marimo es un imbécil, pero sabe pelear. _–Y vaya si sabía-_

-Yo quiero que venga Nami para que juegue conmigo. –Dijo Luffy haciendo un puchero- Además Robin la necesitaba para unos libros y Usopp para mejorar su arma.

– ¡Si es que mi Nami-swan es la mejor!

Y tal vez Nami no fuera la mejor, pero era la única mujer deseada por todos los hombres del Gran Line. Todos deseaban poder tener entre sus brazos a aquella belleza, la cual aparte de ser una cara bonita sabía pelear y defenderse.

Ella era una mujer perfecta y podía presumir de las ventajas que eso conllevaba. De momento tenía a todos los hombres de su tripulación bajo sus pies, a miles de soldados matándose por su sujetador y al futuro mejor espadachín del mundo babeando entre sus piernas. ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Pues ya puestos, se le ocurrían algunos nombres.

¿Puta? Mucho. ¿Tonta? Ni un pelo. ¿Fácil? Cuando insistes más de diez veces.

_**FIN**_


End file.
